All Our Own
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: "Let's get out of here, we'll run away together! And start a pride all our own." What if Kiara took Kovu's offer and they left their homes?
1. Chapter 1:

Kiara blinked as she watch Kovu prance about.

Leave the Pridelands? Leave her home? Her father, her mother? They already lost one son. After Kion, Kiara's younger bother, and Fuli became mates, they left the Lion Guard to travel the lands, leaving the rest of the guard to go their separate ways. And Makini had left for the season to further her training.

Kovu frowned as he noticed the look upon the princess's face.

He sighed. "Look, I know it's seems kinda weird...maybe even scary," He said, hesitating. "But Kiara, they won't change. They'll never let us be together."

Kiara looked back across the grassy plain before turning to Kovu.

The dark maned lion stared at her, his bright green eyes looking hopefully in to her bright red ones.

Taking a deep breath, Kiara smiled. "Yes."

Kovu smiled as he nuzzled her.

"Come on, let's go!" He said, as he went a little ahead.

It only took him a second to realized that he was alone. Turning he saw Kiara looking over the kingdom she was destined to rule over one day.

"My parents, what will happen to them? The Pride?" She asked.

Kovu frowned as he walked beside her.

For years he was trained on how to kill. And the lion he was destined to kill was Kiara's father. But Simba wasn't like how his mother had described. He was kind and cared for his kingdom and his family. During the last few days Kovu had spent with the Pridelanders, he saw Simba was a nobel king and fair to all. Most importantly, Simba have him a chance.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." He said.

Kiara smiled as they started on their way.

TLK

Dawn was approaching as Kiara and Kovu walked. They had gone quite a ways, having passed the borders to Pridelands hours ago.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kiara said, eyeing the sunrise, as they walked.

Kovu lifted his tired head and nodded.

"It's okay, I guess." He said.

"Haven't you ever enjoyed a sun rise before?" Kiara asked.

Kovu frowned. "Ah, well. I never really got the chance. I was always up with the sun. My mother worked me so hard, it, it was kinda hard to enjoy something when you feel like every bone in your body was broken."

Kiara stared at the young lion, the scar upon his face still fresh.

"How'd you get that scar?" She asked.

Kovu was silent for a moment. "My mother." He said softly.

Suddenly he stopped and faced Kiara. "Kiara, please believe me. I had nothing to do with your father's attack! We were talking and my mother, she and the rest of the Pride attacked him. I tried to help! She gave me this scar as a...as a mark of betrayal."

Kiara stared at him, shocked by the information that was given to her, but also a bit relieved that he had nothing to do with the attack and happy that he had tried to help.

Kiara noticed that Movu had gone silent, his head hung low.

"Kovu, I'm sorry that you had a bad mother..." She said as she nuzzled him beneath his chin.

"Come on, let's enjoy the sunrise."

Kovu smiled as he followed her to a small grassy hill and sat with her.

"Ive never felt this way." Kovu said.

"Me either." Kiara replied.

"Ive never noticed how beautiful the sunrise was. At times I loathed it, because I knew I'd have to start training again." Kovu smiled as he breathed in the morning air. "I guess, love finds a way, huh?"

Kiara smiled as Kovu licked her nose and she blushed.

Once the the sun had risen, the two young lions traveled a little ways before settling in a small cave to rest.

Once Kiara had fallen alseep, Kovu smiled and settled beside her, till they were side by side.

The young Outlander smiled on the Pridelander and laid his head besides hers before closing his eyes.

And for the first time in his life, Kovu felt peace in his heart, the darkness that once covered it had washed away, all because one lioness showed him what life could really be about.


	2. chapter 2: Rogues

**Thanks to the people who commented on this fic.** **Chapter 2:** **Rogues**

The days turned into weeks as Kovu and Kiara traveled the lands.

In this time, Kovu told Kiara about his life and about Nuka's death whilst Kiara listened.

As the weeks dragged, Kovu taught Kiara how to properly hunt and Kiara showed Kovu how to have a good time.

But despite the fun they were having, each lion couldn't help but wonder about their families.

During their first few days as rogues, Kiara began to feel guilty about leaving her family, but she never truly wanted to be queen.

But Kovu felt happy to be rid of his mother, though the thought of him being the reason for Nuka's death gnawed at him.

"What happened to your father, Kovu?" Kiara asked, one morning.

Kovu looked up from chewing on a bone, leftover from last night's meal.

"I don't know. I never met him. But I remember my mother."

"But I thought Zira-"

"No, she's not. I remember my mother had bright green eyes and a pelt like mine."

"What happened to her?" Kiara asked.

Kovu frowned as he stood. "A few months after I was born, Zira ran my mother out, or that's what Nuka told me. I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? There was nothing to be done."

"Don't you miss her?"

Kovu became silent. "You can't miss what you couldn't have." He said, finally.

TLK

The dry season came and went and soon the rainy season was upon them.

The two spent hours playing in the rain, splashing through puddles.

"Yee haw!" Kovu cried as he slid into the mud.

Kiara laughed. "Hakuna Matata!" She shouted as she followed.

Kovu laughed as he rolled on his back, feeling the rain as it fell onto his face and through his mane.

The mud clung to his fur, but he didn't care.

Standing, he started to laugh again. Kiara was covered head to tail in mud.

"You look like you have more mud on then the ground!" Kovu joked, which resulted in Kiara throwing a paw full of mud into his face.

The dark lion roared as he leapt towards her, making the golden lion gasp and slip into the mud, making him laugh even more.

Kiara used her back leg to throw him off his balance and land beside her.

The two were roaring with laughter as they stood and ran through the rain, hoping to get the mud off.

It soon turned into a race and Kovu smiled, eyeing Kiara as she kept pace with him.

Smirking, he flung a pawful of mud into her face, but it didn't slow her down.

Kiara responded by hitting him in the flank, knocking him off balance and sending him into the mud.

Kiara laughed as she looked behind her, but failed to see her friend. Turning she was surprised to see Kovu in front of her.

"What?!"

"Don't hesitate!" Kovu called.

Kiara growled as she sped up and leapt onto his back and the two went tumbling down a small hill.

Kiara landed atop Kovu and began laughing before noticing that Kovu had gone still.

"Kovu?" She asked, jumping off of him. "Kovu, are you okay?" She asked.

But all she heard was his laughter.

"That wasn't funny, you scared me!"

Kovu smiled as he licked her cheek. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

The dark lion smiled as he stared into her eyes. "Yeah, I am."

TLK

The rain stopped that night, but the clouds still lingered.

The two lions were walking upon the grass when Kiara stopped.

"I smell antelope." She said.

"Great, I'm starved." Kovu replied.

The two slunk into the grass and soon found the herd of antelopes.

"The rain is lucky, it'll hide our scent. But we'd better keep down wind, just in case." Kovu said.

"Okay, I'll left. You go right." Kiara said.

The two went their separate ways, circling around the herd. The grass was still wet and made a squishy noise as they stepped.

Kiara noticed an older antelope at the edge of the herd. Nodding towards it, she noticed Kovu had seen it as well.

Lowering herself to the ground, Kiara took a pouncing stance.

With a mighty roar, Kovu and Kiara pounced.

The antelopes panicked as they awoke and scattered about, racing in all different directions.

Kovu managed to take down a male antelope while Kiara went for a bigger one that stood beside the older.

With a mighty leap, she landed on its back and sunk her teeth into its neck and brought it to the ground.

"Excellent work!" Kovu cried as he dragged his prize.

Kiara blushed.

The sky was clearing, revealing the stars as Kovu and Kiara took their prey to a grassy patch.

After finishing their meal, they stretched out on the cool grass. Kiara sighed as she leaned into Kovu's fur and placed her head on his back.

"I hope tomorrow is just like this." Kiara said, softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Kovu smiled as he yawned and laid his head down in the grass, feeling Kiara's heartbeat as it became one with his.


	3. Chapter 3: Close Encounter with Death

**New page, enjoy.**

"Kovu..."

Kovu frowned, placing his paw over his eyes.

"Kovu..."

Suddenly, Kovu began to feel an odd presence around him, surrounding him like an unseen attacker.

Opening his eyes, he peered into the darkness, but saw nothing.

"Kovu..."

The dark lion stood and looked around before seeing a dark figure walking towards him.

His body was tan orange, his mane was as black as the night and his eyes glowed. One eye, in particular had scar, similar to Kovu's.

"Scar..." Kovu gasped.

"You're so close." The lion said as he approached. "Look at her." He continued, nodding towards to Kiara.

"You can kill her, right now. And return to the Pridelands as the one true king."

"NO!" Kovu growled. "I won't!"

Scar glared. "You foolish cub, you are my son, you-"

"Shut up! You're not my father! And I am not your son."

Scar growled back. "You can rule that land. You are the true king!"

"I'm not!"

"Destroy her, Kovu. Then take back your kingdom."

"No!" Kovu cried, panting. "I LOVE HER!"

TLK

"What?"

The dark lion jumped and turned to Kiara.

Turning back, he saw that Scar was gone and they were alone.

"What did you say?" Kiara asked, wiping the sleepiness out of her eyes with a paw.

"I said...I said I love you." Kovu said.

Kiara stared up at him. "You love me?"

Kovu smiled as Kiara stood up to be at eye level with him.

"I do, Kiara, I love you. And though I don't have much, I promise to give you everything you need."

Kiara smiled as she stepped forward till their noses touched.

"The only thing I need is you." She said. "I love you, Kovu."

TLK

Clouds hung over head, promising a chance of rain.

Kiara yawned as she awoke.

The air was chilly and the wind was bitter as it blew through her fur, but Kiara didn't feel the cold tucked beside Kovu.

Smiling, she looked at him, watching his chest fall up and down as he breathed slowly and silently.

Leaning forward, she licked his nose and he smiled as he stretched.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said.

Kiara blushed. "Good morning."

Before Kovu could speak, a drop of rain fell on his nose. "Ever tried hunting in the rain?" He asked.

"No."

"Me neither. Let's try it!"

Kiara laughed as she followed her new mate as he led her through the grass.

As they were running, Kovu suddenly saw a familiar figured and skidded in the grass.

"Kovu?" Kiara asked, turning.

Kovu shook his head. "Go away, Scar." He whispered.

"Kovu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to clear my head. No sign of prey yet." Kovu said.

"Maybe it's further up! I see some hills up ahead, it might be a valley."

"Might as well, but we'd better keep quiet." Kovu said as he caught up with her.

Rain was starting to fall heavily as the two got to the hills and sure enough, there, in a small gorge, were a herd of zebra grazing in the grass, ignoring the rain that hit their pelts.

"I haven't tasted zebra in awhile." Kiara sais, licking her lips.

"Come on, they haven't smelled us yet." Kovu said.

Lightning lit up the sky, but the zebras took no heed to it, nor of the two lions approaching.

Kovu and Kiara silently made their way down until they came to a small ledge.

"All we have to do is jump from here and bite the zebras. This'll be the easiest catch ever." Kovu whispered.

Thunder cracked in the sky, making Kiara flinch.

"It's okay, it's just thunder." Kovu assured her.

Kiara nodded.

Soon two zebras appeared below them.

"Ready?" Kovu asked.

"Ready."

Each leaning over the edge, Kiara and Kovu leapt and landed perfectly on the zebras who started to yelp and buck, alerting the rest of the herd.

The two lions quickly sunk their teeth in the zebras as they dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile, the rest of the herd had run off.

"Zebra meat has always been my favorite." Kiara said, biting into her prize.

"Never had zebra before." Kovu said, but he was eager to try it.

"You've never had zebra?!" Kiara cried, shocked.

"Well, we didn't exactly have a lot of animals come onto the Outlands. Sometimes we'd get a curious foal or some older one, but we weren't lucky enough to have a zebra." Kovu said as he licked the meat. "But I agree with you, the meat is excellent."

After their meal, Kiara and Kovu were resting in the gorge under a small ledge, the blood of their prey washing away with the rain.

Kiara was enjoying the coolness of the cave when she heard a strange rumbling.

Opening her eyes, she felt a small rock fall onto her nose.

The rumbling was getting closer.

Standing, she walked out from under the ledge and gasped as the herd of zebras came racing past her. Kiara dodged back under to escape the pounding hooves.

"What was that?" Kovu asked, sitting up.

Before Kiara could answer, the rumbling became more fierce and she gasped when she saw the cause of it.

Waves of water were heading straight for them!

"Run!" Kiara cried.

Kovu gasped as they raced off in the opposite direction.

The zebra herd was in sight, but Kovu and Kiara ignored, pushing passed.

The rain was beating down hard, making the gorge ground slippery.

The walls were getting higher as they raced farther down.

Kovu panted as he raced to a low hanging ledge and leapt onto it.

"Kiara!" He cried, reaching out his paw.

The young lioness grabbed it and he pulled her up as they began to make their climb.

Suddenly the waves hit the wall as it started to race by, shaking the rocks.

The sounds of yelping zebras rose in the air as the the waves caught up to them.

Kiara gasped as the rock she was gripping became slippery from the rain. She screamed when she lost her grip.

"Kiara!" Kovu cried.

Reaching out his paw, he caught her before she could go into the rushing water below.

But just as Kiara had gotten another grip on the rocks, Kovu felt a ledge give away under his foot.

"Kovu!" Kiara screamed as her mate went tumbling.

Kovu cried out as he grabbed a rock, but half his body went into the water.

He could feel it pulling him away as he tried to pull himself up.

But the rock came loose and Kovu splashed into the water.

"KOVU!!!" Kiara screamed as he was swept away.

Quickly climbing the rest of the way up, Kiara reached solid ground and started running, desperately trying to keep up with the rushing rapids.

Kovu spluttered as he attempted to stay afloat, but the water was dragging him under.

"Kia-" He tried to call before he was pulled under.

Soon the water began to calm down.

It ran until it reach a bank, where it started to slow into a small river.

Kiara panted as she came to it, noticing the zebra herd. Some were alive and struggling as they got out, others had been washed away.

"Kovu!" Kiara cried.

When no answer came, she started farther down river.

Her paws pads were aching and the rain was beating down on her belt like strong blows, but still she ran.

Finally she saw something in the water.

"Kovu!" Kiara screamed as she jumped in after him, like he saved her those many months ago, when fate led them back to each other.

Grabbed his mane, she brought him to shore.

Kovu was unconscious as Kiara started to head butted his chest.

It didn't take long before Kovu started coughing up water and panting as he rolled over.

"I-I guess we're e-even, huh?" Kovu asked, shivering from cold.

Kiara sighed in relief.

"I thought I lost you." She said.

"No, never." Kovu said, smiling.

"We need to get you out of the rain." Kiara said, noticing a small cave like shelter. "I'll help you."

TLK

It didn't take long for Kiara to help Kovu to safety and soon both lions were safe and dry.

Kovu, being as tired as he was, attempted to stay awake, but his aching, exhausted muscles got the best of him and soon he had fallen alseep.

Kiara sighed. She had nearly lost him and that terrified her to the brink of tears.

Kiara let out a shuddered breath as she curled up next him.

TLK

"Kovu..."

Kovu winced as he felt a burning sensation to his fur and noticed that he was no longer in the cave beside Kiara.

"She could have gotten you killed..."

Kovu turned to face the owner of the voice.

"She saved me." He argued.

Scar raised an eyebrow. "After you saved her. Had she not been a clumsy oaf, she-"

"She slipped because of the rain!" Kovu growled.

"Admit it, Kovu, she's a nuisance." Scar replied, his voice cool as he walked.

"No, she was just scared." Kovu said.

"Fear is a weakness."

Kovu frowned as Scar circled him.

"You are afraid to lose her, therefor you are weak. But, fear can also mean power. After all, it is better to be feared then to be loved."

"I don't think you believed that once." Kovu said. "You were jealous of Mufasa, jealous because you thought that he got all the love. And when you didn't, that made you hate."

Scar growled as leapt for Kovu, making the young lion stumble.

"WHO TOLD YOU!?" He roared.

"Kiara. Her father told her."

Scar snarled. "Yes, my brother got the love, but I could control fear to have that power gave my strength."

"You had a fear too, Scar." Kovu snarled back. "You secretly were afraid of Mufasa. Feared that one day he'd kick you out. Nuka told me."

"Nuka was the weakest of all."

"He just wanted you and Mother's approval! Too bad he had to die to get it."

Scar was silent for a moment. "Nuka had his path." Was all he said before Kovu snapped awake.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hidden Enemy

Kovu panted as he looked around.

Dawn was nearly upon them, but the sun would be hidden amongst the gray clouds that hung over head.

Kiara lay beside him, breathing softly.

Kovu stretched as he walked out of the cable they found late yesterday evening.

His body still ached from his near death experience in the gorge, but his eyes refused to sleep.

Every time he closed them, Scar appeared.

He couldn't tell Kiara, afraid she might think him a monster.

And so, despite her company, he was alone.

Kovu decided to take a small walk, before his mate woke up, hoping to clear his mind.

But the thoughts did not leave.

Why was Scar coming now? Why hadn't he appeared during his training? When his heart was full of hate?

Not wanting to know the answers, Kovu turned and headed back to the cave.

They had been traveling for months now, not yet finding a land to call their own.

Kovu sighed as he set down.

Guilt began to gnaw at his chest. Guilt for taking Kiara away from her home and though she did not say anything, she missed her family.

He began to wonder if what he did was right.

Finally, he stood and walked back to the cave to catch a few more hours of sleep.

TLK

"Are you okay, Kovu?" Kiara asked later that afternoon.

Kovu frowned. "Why?"

"You've been very quiet since, since yesterday." Kiara said quietly.

"Kiara, I don't blame you. As for the quiet, there's just a lot on my mind. But I don't blame you." Kovu said as he nuzzled her. "I want to find us a home, a place to call our own."

"Where would that be?"

Kovu shrugged. "Don't know, but I have a feeling it won't be far away."

And Kovu was right. A few days later, they found it.

Small herds of different animals grazed while large stream flowed through the land.

"Look!" Kiara said nodding towards a cave.

Kovu and Kiara smiled as they looked over the land.

"What do you think?" Kovu asked.

"It's perfect."

TLK

As the two lions explored, the herds ignored, feeling as they weren't a threat.

The land was plentiful, bit as big as the Pridelands but perfect for their own little family.

And for a moment, Kovu stopped thinking about Scar's words and was able to enjoy the view.

But the silence would not last long.

For danger lurked in a nearby forest.

Kiara was taking a look around whilst Kovu was doing the same on the opposite side of the land.

The sun was setting and the clouds were returning, so Kiara thought it best to make the walk quick.

She was just about to turn around when she heard a twig snap.

"Kovu?" She asked.

No answer came.

Crouching low, she sniffed the air and bared her fangs.

Another twig snapped.

She roared and leapt into the darkness.

Her claws caught fur as she went tumbling with whatever she caught.

There was an "Oomf" and Kiara stood, scanning the night.

He eyes landed another luon, much younger then herself or Kovu.

His dark brown mane had barely grown along his neck, his eyes were green and full of fear and his pelt was a brownish tan.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked.

The lion gulped as he fell on his haunches before lying on his stomach in submissive mode.

"D-don't hurt me! I-I am not here to cause trouble."

"Who are you?" Kiara pressed.

"M-my name is Kosa." The lion stuttered.

"Why are you here? I thought this land was free."

"I'm not from here, I-I am from a pride within the forest..."

"KIARA!!!" Kovu roared as he sailed between the two.

Snarling, he turned to Kosa and then Kiara. "What happened? I heard your roar."

"I caught him sneaking into our land." Kiara explained. "He doesn't look like a threat."

"They never do." Kovu growled.

"Please! I'm just trying to leave! I don't want any trouble!"

"You should have thought about that before we crossed paths." Kovu snarled.

"Stop it!" Kiara roared. "Kosa, you said you were running from a pride in the forest?"

Kosa, still eyeing Kovu nervously, nodded. "That's right."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because I'd rather live with a pack of hyenas! Those dirty, scrounging, little snuffed up mutts would be better company then my pride! My former king is a monster, he works us to death with different jobs. Taking care of his many cubs, making sick, weak lions hunt and making us build new rivers."

"Rivers?"

"Yeah, makes us dig a knew river line every so often."

"Why?" Kiara asked.

"No one knows. Some think it's so keep other animals out. But others think is that so we're too tired to put up a fight."

"It's not our problem, Kiara." Kovu said.

"It will be if he catches you." Kosa said.

"How'd you escape?" Kiara asked, making Kovu groan in annoyance.

"Snuck out, and swam most of the way so they couldn't find me."

"That's smart."

"Maybe. But not smart enough."

Kiara and Kovu looked up upon hearing a new voice, a voice as cold and as dark as the night.

Kosa winced as he dropped back to the ground.

"You see, you wouldn't have stopped running."

Shadows danced as the owner of the voice crept out of the woods. A tall dark lion with a black mane and gray pelt. He had a scar along his jaw and some on his ears. His eyes were piercing red.

Kosa whimpered and gulped.

The dark lion eyed him as two more lions appeared behind him.

"Take him back." He said.

"No! Please!" Kosa cried as one lion grabbed him by the scruff while the other trailed behind.

Sighing, the dark lion turned to Kovu and Kiara.

"Good evening, I am Giza. Please accept my apologies for Kosa. He's always 'warning' prides about my hard labor as he puts it. Really, I'm just a king who wants to protect his pride."

Kiara and Kovu exchanged glances.

"I guess we'll be neighbors then." Kiara said

Giza smiled. "Quite. I do hope you get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, I can introduce you to my pride if you like?"

Ignoring Kovu's worried glance, Kiara nodded. "We'd be happy to."

"Excellent, good night." Giza said before leaving.

Kiara sighed, feeling Kovu's annoyed glare. "He's just being friendly."

"Yeah, like a snake is friendly to prey before he constricts it." Kovu said.

"Oh hush. Come on, I'm tired."

Kovu frowned as he gave one last glance towards the forest, scanning to catch an unwelcome visitor. But there was none.

TLK

"Kovu..."

Kovu opened his eyes and found himself in a gorge.

"Leave me alone." Kovu growled.

"Your mate is too trusting. Too naive to see the dangers." Scar said as he walked out of the shadows.

"I trust her judgment." Kovu said.

"Then you are as naive as her."

"Why are you here? Why now? Why do you insult me?" Kovu snarled.

"Because you strayed far off the path and need guidance. You are like a new born deer. Too stupid and too frail to survive on your own."

"I've been doing just fine. You, though, see to be afraid." Kovu said.

"Of course I'm afraid! I'm afraid I chose a weak heir. Nuka would have done better. At least he was loyal."

Kovu snarled. "Get. Out."

Scar raised an eyebrow. "I'll leave, but I will never go, Kovu. I am apart of you and there is nothing that can be done."

Kovu growled as he awoke.


	5. Chapter 5 Nothing What it Seems

Early the next morning, Kiara and Kovu were awoken by a new lion, one of the lions who had taken Kosa.

He was a large lion, possibly bigger then her father with a chestnut mane and a light brown pelt. "Giza sent me to fetch you." He said.

Kiara stood. "I- well, thank you, but-"

"We'd best get a move on, it's a long walk back to my pride. Come along."

Kiara and Kovu exchanged glances. Something about this wasn't right, but choosing not to argue, they followed.

Despite rising the sun, the jungle was dark with low hanging branches which Kiara and Kovu had to duck to avoid. They struggled to keep up with the lion whom they had yet to learn his name.

Finally, their guide came to a halt beside a moss covered rock and turned to the young lions. "This way, watch your head."

He then used his paw to pull back the moss and showed a cave.

Kovu and Kiara went in and walked down the dark path before they came to a clearing with a stream cutting through. Small caves sat at the edges and a tall rock, similar to Pride Rock sat in the middle of the clearing, with Giza sitting upon in. The dark lion smiled as he leapt from the rock and landed beside Kovu, making the young lion stumble back.

"I see you made it here without a problem. Good, good. Come! I shall introduce you!" He said.

"There's no one here." Kiara said.

"Ah, it's because they're on the other side of that hill over there." Giza replied, nodding his head.

The large lion led them over the hill and sure enough, a group of lions were relaxing and sunning themselves.

Giza roared and caught their attention and all at once they stood and scrambled into a line.

Kovu frowned, feeling as if he were in his Mother's training sessions again. A wave of uneasiness swept over him as he shrank back.

"That's better, can't have the day wasting away." Giza said. "Now, time to introduce our new neighbors, Kiara and Kovu."

The pride bow their heads.

"Mkali, step forward."

Kovu and Kiara watched as a golden lion with a dark black mane with a matching goatee. He walked slowly, but proudly to stand before his leader. Kiara let out a small gasp. His eyes were of a different color, one red and green, such a thing had never happened to a lion before, at least not to her knowledge.

"Mkali, show these two young ones around and, mind you, stay within borders."

With that Giza and the lion who had brought them retreated down the hill whilst the others relaxed and went about their day.

Mkali turned to the young lions, his eyes narrowed. Kovu stood up straight, to show he had no fear, but this only made the lion raise an eyebrow before laughing.

"No need to be so nervous, lad. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, chuckling. Then he turned and beckoned Kiara and Kovu to follow.

"So, what do you do here? Kosa, he told us this was-"

"A place of horror and torture?" Mkali asked.

"Basically..."

"Kosa is still a cub and tends to male more then what really is." Mkali said. Then he came to a stop. "But...there is some truth in what he says."

Kiara and Kovu watched as he nodded his head and led them towards a small cave.

Kovu frowned as he stopped. "There's no way we can all fit in there."

Mkali smiled. "Don't judge something by its size." He said as he squeezed through.

The younger lions followed and found that Mkali was right. The cave went down farther into a bigger cavern. The walls were dry and the ground was hard, but it was safe and warm.

Kovu stiffened when he saw the Pride from before sitting quietly along the wall.

"Did they follow?" A lioness asked.

"Don't worry, Zuru, we're safe. Now, I'd like to introduce you to some friends, Kovu and Kiara. Cubs, this is the Jungle Pride." Mkali said. "When I say your names, step forward so that they may know you. Zuru!"

The lioness who spoke first, stepped forward and bowed her head.

"Utani."

A lion with a black mane and white pelt stepped forward, his eyes piercing red. He smiled as he winked.

"Utundo."

A brown lioness with tan muzzle and under belly stepped forward.

"Chesi."

A gray pelted lion with a dark gray mane smiled as he bowed.

"And you met Kosa..." Mkali said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Kosa, you saw him? Is he all right?!" Zuru asked, frantically.

"She is his aunt." Chesi whispered to Kiara.

"Well, yes, last night. But Giza and his lions took him somewhere." Kovu explained.

Zuru whimpered softly. "No..."

"Why, what's happened to him?" Kiara asked.

"You must believe that Giza is a good leader. What with his charm and all. But he is not what he seems to be. He is a monster! As sneaky as a hyena and twice as psychotic!" Zuru snarled.

Kovu frowned. "Kiara, we'd better get going." He whispered, but Utani heard.

"Heehee, good luck. You belong to Giza's pride now." He said.

"What're you talking about?" Kovu asked, baring his teeth.

"Calm down, son." Mkali warned.

"Calm down and why should he calm down? He's got every right to be angry!" Utundo growled.

"Utundo, please."

"Why have they trapped us here?" Kiara asked.

"Power? The ability to scare the fur off younger lions?" Utundo said, her voice dripping woth sarcasm.

"We believe that power is the only answer. If we step out of line, they take us to Thorn Ridge."

Kiara noticed the others shuddered. "What's Thorn Ridge?"

"A dangerous place. Once taken there, you have no choice but to stand still, less you want to suffer painful wounds from the thorns. Thick ones they are." Chesi said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and Mkali softly growled. "Come, Giza calls." He said as he led the Pride out of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack

**Enjoy**

Kovu and Kiara followed the Jungle Pride out of the cave and over the hill where they found Giza and his lion bodyguards waiting.

"Might be time I introduced my associates, Kimya and Kuma, brothers and my right paw lions. Now, to business. You now belong to my pride. If you betray me, try to leave or attack, well...Kimya?" Giza turned as Kimya turned and slink over to a cave. Pained shouts could be heard as Kimya dragged Kosa from the cave. His fur was covered in his own blood with multiple puncture wounds. He whimpered as he was thrown the ground.

"This will happen!" Giza snarled. Then he smiled as he cleared his throat. "Do I lake myself clear?" He asked.

Kiara and Kovu nodded slowly and Giza smiled again.

"Good. You may take this traitor away."

Mkali stepped forward and nudged Kosa gently. The young lion winced as he stood and followed the older lion.

Zuru let out a shuddering breath as she bounded to her nephew and took him in her paws.

"Thank goodness!" She cried.

Utani snarled as he started in the direction Giza and others had gone before Chesi stopped him.

"Are you mad? You go after them and you'll be no better off then young Kosa here!"

Utani growled before submitting.

Kosa winced as he turned to the newest members of the pride and frowned. "I warned you." He said.

"There's got to be a way to get out of this." Kovu said.

"Yeah? Please tell, how?" Utundo said.

"I've been train all my life, to fight. To kill. I can train you to do the same thing, I can teach you fight. And then we can stand up to them, run 'em out and you'll have your land back."

"And who taught YOU?" Utundo asked.

"My mother." Kovu said before glancing at Kiara. "For...personal reasons. Come on, I'll show you."

"And why should we listen to a young lion like you?" Zuru asked.

Kovu narrowed his green eyes. "Because I'm your only chance."

TLK

Kovu and Kiara learned that they were unable to sneak away that night when they saw Kimya guarding the cave and in the mornings and afternoons, Kuma guarded the entrance. There didn't seem to be safe place to train until Mkali led them to another small clearing over a hill. With one lion posted on watch at all times, the rest trained.

Kovu proved to be a good teacher, which Kiara all ready knew. Unlike his mother, he was fair, but stern. He never treated the others badly and tried to give at least one word of encouragement to each lion.

Kiara was very proud of him as she trained alongside Mkali. The large lion proved to be a fantastic fighter and despite his large side, he was quick and swift.

Kosa was usually the one on watch due to his wounds. But he made sure to pay attention to at least get an idea on how to fight.

Everything was going well, until Kuma caught Utani practicing his paw strikes on a rock, his sharp claws makings deep cuts. Kuma reported it and soon Giza approached and saw the rock for himself.

Eyebrow raised, he glared at Utani. "What...is the purpose for this?"

Utani smirked. "Always good to get in some practice for hunting." He said.

Giza titled his neck and Utani was suddenly beaten to the ground by Kuma and Kimya.

"Take him to the Throne Ridge." He said. "I don't appreciate sarcasm."

"Wait!"

They turned to see Utundo bounding towards them. "Let 'em go, you-"

"Silence, lioness! Speak out of turn again and you shall join him!" Giza snarled as Kimya led Untani away.

Utundo growled as she raced to find Mkali.

TLK

"You need to be lower to the ground and remember to stay down wind." Kovu said as he directed Zuru.

"Mkali!" Utundo cried as she raced up.

"What's wrong?" The golden lion asked.

"Utani! Kimya just took him to Thorn Ridge!"

"What do we do?" Kiara asked.

"There is nothing we can do, we just wait and pray Untani doesn't move much." Chesi said.

"I'd like to see Giza thrown down there day." Utundo said, growling.

Kovu stared. "Great idea, Utundo! This might be the moment we've been waiting for." He said.

"What're you talking about?" Chesi asked.

"Mkali, I need you to get Giza and his lions to Thorn Ridge."

"Why?" Mkali asked.

"I have an idea." He said as he turned to the other lions. "All right, guys, if we play this right, by this time tomorrow, you can be a free pride." He said.

TLK

The day light was fading quickly as Kovu led the Jungle Pride to Thorn Ridge.

Mkali had managed his part and brought Giza and his lions to the ridge.

Kovu sank to ground as they heard voices raise.

"You said Utani was escaping." Giza growled as he struck Mkali to ground. The large bulky lion did nothing to stop him.

Zuru growled softly.

"Lie to me again, Mkali and you shall join Utani, is that clear?"

Mkali nodded. But as Giza turned from him, Mkali roared and grabbed Giza's leg, pulling him to the ground. The dark lion yelped as Kimya and Kuma attached Mkali.

Kovu roared. "NOW!"

One by one, the jungle pride leapt from their hiding places and attacked, hard. Zuru rushed to the ridge eged to help Utani out.

Though they were out numbered, Kimya and Kuma fought, defending themselves.

Giza winced as he stood before Mkali knocked him to ground yet again.

Once Zuru had helped out Utani, they joined the battle.

The white lion grabbed Kimya and dragged him across the ground. Kimya whimpered as Kiara ran and body slammed him, knocking him over the edge into Thorn Ridge.

The pained screams could be heard, but no one dared to see the damage.

Kovu growled as he grabbed Kuma by the leg and swung him into a rock. Kuma gasped as he fell the ground.

Mkali winced as he was thrown the ground, with Giza's paw on his throat.

Giza panted as he pressed down harder. "You...fool! Did you really think you could defeat me?" He asked.

Mkali choked and Giza chuckled darkly as he raised a paw, Claws extended.

"No!" Kovu roared as he leapt onto the dark and lion and threw him off.

Regaining his strength, Mkali stood and raced to help.

Giza growled as he slapped Kovu to the ground and grabbed him by the neck in his jaws and swung him over the edge.

"NOOO!!" Kiara cried.

Giza chuckled as he turned. But his victory was short lived as Mkali grabbed him and slammed him against a rock. Giza gasped as Mkali brought him back and slammed him once more. The dark lion coughed and gasped from breath as Mkali repeated this action several more times.

Finally, Mkali came to a halt and he panted as he looked into Giza's terrified glance.

The battle had gone quiet. Kimya's agonized screams had passed and Kuma had ran off, and not without injuries.

The Jungle Pride stood in silence, waiting in anticipation.

Giza panted as blood began to drip from his mouth. "Mkali, please..."

The older lion glared, his red and green eyes glaring.

"No more." He said.

And with that, Mkali through him over the edge. Agonized screams lifted into the air as the pride stood in silence.

Kiara was the only to speak as she raced to the edge. She nearly fainted in relief to see her mate holding onto a stray root.

Utani helped her pulled him up to safety and she let out a shuddering breath as she hugged Kovu tightly.

Utundo frowned as she steppes forward. "What now?" She asked.

Kovu looked to the pride. "You guys are free now. You can live your lives." He said.

The pride exchanged, some worried, others hopeful.

"We're free!" Kosa said.

Zuru nuzzled her nephew.

"Free." Chesi echoed.

"But, what about a king?" Kosa asked.

"We don't need one, kiddo!" Utani said.

"Then, who will make decisions?" Zuru asked.

Chesi turned to Kiara and Kovu. "They will." He said.

Kiara frowned as she exchange a loom with Kovu. "No, we can't." She said. "But I know who can." She turned to Mkali.

The older smiled. "I would be honored."

"All bow to King Mkali!" Kosa cried.

Kovu smiled as he winked at his mate and Kiara smiled.

The jungle pride bowed respectfully as Mkali beamed.

TLK

A few days after, the Jungle pride decided to travel, to find new lands to call their own. Kiara and Kovu chose to stay in the land they had found.

They said their good byes and promised to meet again someday.

"We can not thank you enough for helping us." Mkali said. "You sure you won't come with?"

Kovu shook his head. "No, thanks, we have our own path to follow." He said.

Kiara smiled as she licked Mkali's nose. "Keep them safe. May the Great Kings bless you, your majesty."

The golden lion bowed. "And you as well."

After that, Mkali led his new pride away, to began a new path, all their own while Kiara and Kovu continued their path.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter! And don't worry, this isn't the final part in Kovu and Kiara's journey, they'll begin a new path very soon. Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7: Months Passes

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates, bit I hope you guys like this chapter!**

A few months after helping the Jungle Pride, Kiara felt an odd feeling.

At first, she began to think that maybe it an animal she had eaten, but it became clear that it was something else. Something wonderful.

"Kovu?"

The dark lion looked up from his zebra leg to see his mate looking at him with a large smile. "You okay?" He asked.

Kiara nodded, smiling. "Yes, I'm great actually...because, well, I'm pregnant!"

Kovu's eyes widened as he stood. "Seriously?"

The golden lioness nodded.

"That's...that's amazing!" He cried. _I'm gonna be a dad!_

Kiara laughed as he pranced around, joyfully.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He cried aloud.

"What about me being a mom?" Kiara asked, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great too!" Kovu said, his smile matching hers.

"The Great Kings are going to grant us a cub!"

After the news, Kovu and Kiara went on a hunt to celebrate. They soon returned to their den with an antelope and feasted.

That night Kovu lay awake, looking out at the night sky. He looked to his mate and smiled at her and the life that forming within. He then looked up at the stars, as if looking for answers. Kiara had told stories of her grandfather Mufasa and great grandfather Ahadi and all they had done for their land.

 _"Kovu..."_ The young lion frowned as he turned away from the voice.

 _"Do you expect to be a good father? Look inside yourself."_

Kovu turned to face the owner of the voice and growled. "I'm not you, Scar. And you're not me. Kiara believes in me."

Scar smiled. _"But do you believe in yourself?"_

Kovu gulped.

 _"You are more then what you have become."_ And with that Sacr disappeared leaving Kovu alone with his mate.

TLK

"Kovu-"

"No, no, I insist. I'll do the hunting, you just relax."

"Kovu, I still have a few weeks before I start getting bigger."

But Kiara's mate shook his head again. "No, that's my final word."

The lioness groaned, half in annoyance and half amusingly. Who knew Kovu was such a worry wart?

Whilst Kovu went hunting, Kiara decided to relax atop their cave in the sun.

Then she noticed two of the zebras and their calf and smiled. The male was teaching his daughter how to run. The scene reminded her of the days she and her father spent together. She remembered how her mother taught her to hunt. She giggled when she remembered how her uncles Timon and Pumbaa would argue over which bugs tasted the best.

A single tear dropped from her eye as she sniffed and shook her head. The past was behind her, now.

Determined to look ahead, she sat up and stretched before looking over the land she and Kovu now called home.

She wondered what had happen after she had left. She knew her father, as fair and as kind as he was, would never change his views towards the outlanders.

She'd always been taught to stay close to Pride Rock, but Kiara had her father's curiosity, which often led her into trouble. But it also led her to Kovu.

She remembered when she laid eyes on his bright green ones.

Kovu was not like the other outlanders, he was kind and gentle. If only her father saw what she did.

Soon she saw Kovu returning with their evening meal and Kiara realized how much time had passed. She smiles as she ran to meet him.

TLK

A few months later, Kiara awoke to a wonderful surprise. The cub had kicked!

"Kovu!" She cried as she raced to find him.

The young lion was getting a drink when he saw his mate running towards him. "Kiara! What are you doing!?" He asked. "You should be resting!"

"Kovu! The cub kicked!" Kiara cried.

Kovu smiled as he walked over and nuzzled her. "Soon we'll have our family." He said.

Kiara nodded before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know the first thing about raising a cub. My mother said she would help me when the time came that I was going to have them..."

Kovh nodded sadly. Though he had only known her a short while, Nala was a very kind and noble. If not for her, the Pride lands would be in ruins, run by the tyrant King Scar.

"You're going to make a great mother and I'll be right there beside you every step of the way."

Kiara smiled.

TLK

"You're kidding."

"No, Kovu I just have this craving that only those will satisfy."

Kovu raised an eyebrow as his mate paced on their cave. "But, Kiara... _bugs?"_

"I know, it sounds disgusting, but please, Kovu, would you just go grab some? Maybe just like a leaf full?"

Kovu frowned as he looked outside at the pouring rain. "Now?"

Kiara nodded and he shuddered. "Fine."

It wasn't easy but Kovu managed to find various different bugs and beetles on a large leaf. Grabbing the leaf carefully, he raced back to the cave.

Kiara smiled as he arrived his fur soaked and annoyed look upon his face.

He dropped the leaf to the floor and Kiara smiled as she grabbed a worm and slurped it up, making Kovu shudder once more.

"Slimey, yet satisfying." She said, feeling as though her uncles would be proud. "Do you want one?" She asked, offering a beetle to her mate. But Kovu... politely declined and she popped in her mouth with a satisfying crunch.

TLK

 _"Kovu..."_

Kovu groaned, as he opened one eye which fell on Kiara sleeping soundly beside him.

 _"Kovu!"_

The lion growled as he looked up into the face of his adopted father. "Haven't heard from you in awhile." He said, feeling annoyed.

 _"You fool, watch your tongue."_

"Why are you here? Haven't you gotten it through your head that I will never follow you."

Scar frowned. _"Maybe not you..."_ He then turned his attention to Kiara and or rather the cub that was growing inside. _"But there are others."_

Kovu felt his blood boil as he growled and pounced forward, but struck nothing. "You will not lay a paw on my cub!"

 _"Temper, temper."_

"Our cub will good and pure, not some evil being bent on power! He will learn to respect and care!"

Scar glared.

"He will _never_ be you."

"Kovu?"

The dark lion turned and saw Kiara awake with a look of concern upon her face. "Are you okay?"

Kovu frowned as he turned back to where Scar was standing but he had disappeared.

"Kovu?"

"I'm fine."

Kiara sat up and put her head under his chin. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kovu shook his head. "Later, we have other things to worry about."

Kiara smiled, before her eyes widened.

"Kovu... the cub is coming!"


	8. Chapter 8: Parenthood

**meiloorun-notthe-fruit: Your comment meant a lot, thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

Kovu paced outside the cave anxiously.

What could he do? He wasn't prepared for this. No one taught him how to be a father, how to help his mate during this time.

Shaking his mane, Kovu took a deep breath as he walked into the cave.

There he saw his young mate on a bed of grass he had made for her. The golden lioness grunted, softly.

At least someone knew what to do.

"Kovu?"

Maybe not.

"Y-yeah," Kovu said.

"I'm scared." Kiara said.

Kovu quickly made his way over and grabbed her paw in his. "I'm right here."

"What do I do?"

Kovu thought for a moment. Then he remembered one of the lionesses from his old pride who had given birth to her own cub. But due to malnutrition, its didn't last long, but Kovu remembered the steps the lioness's friend gave her.

"All right, all right, um...keep taking big breaths. In and out. And when you feel another pain, push, all right?"

Kiara nodded.

After a few deep breaths, Kiara pushed.

Kouv closed his eyes as he pressed his head against her. Soon he heard. Soft mews.

He opened his eyes and saw two little hairballs curled up. Kiara repositioned her self and placed them in her paws.

Kovu's eyes widened and his heart swelled with pride.

The oldest, a male, had a golden pelt, similar to his grandfather's.

The second, a female, a dark brown pelt, similar to her father's.

"Their...their beautiful." Kovu whispered.

"What should we name them?" Kiara asked.

The male wriggled his way to his father's paw and mewed making Kovu chuckle. "How about we name this one Ahadi?"

Kiara tilted her head. "After my great grandfather?"

"Yes, the stories you told me about him were amazing."

Kiara smiled. "Okay, and this little one can be Uhuru. It means freedom."

Kovu smiled as he nuzzled his mate.

 **TLK**

 _"Kovu..."_

Kovu opened his eyes, peering into the darkness of the cave. Ahadi was sleeping peacefully in his paws while Uhuru was nuzzled with Kiara.

 _"Kovu..._

Kovu looked up as Scar approached. "Go. Away." He said.

 _"A fine boy you have._ " Scar whispered as he circled.

"Yes, and I won't let you get your filthy paws on him." Kovu growled.

Scar smirked. _"You don't know what the future holds._ _He may grow with the same darkness you_ _bore."_

"No! I'll teach him!"

Suddenly thunder cracked outside. Ahadi awoke and mewed. Kovu frowned as he began to lick his son, to calm him. Then he turned to Scar, but he was gone.

Kovu glared before closing his eyes once more.

Early the next morning, Kovu left the cave, leaving Kiara and the cubs to sleep.

The dark lion smiled as he took a deep breath.

A small wind rustled the grass as a herd of zebras grazed, peacefully.

 _Kiara would love some zebra,_ Kovu thought as he made his way over.

Kiara yawned as she awoke. She was surprised to see that Kovu was gone. "Kovu?" She called. Ahadi and Uhuru awoke and started to mew.

As the cubs ate, Kiara relaxed, awaiting her mate.

Kovu wasn't the type to just up and leave. But maybe fatherhood came a little too quickly.

Kiara admitted that she wasn't planning on being a mother this young. Kovu didn't even have his full mane yet.

But the cubs were here and the two lions were happy. Still, the young lioness couldn't help but worry.

"Kiara?"

Kiara turned and sighed in relief as Kovu walked into the cave.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said, dragging in a zebra. Kiara smiled as she licked her mate.

"Thank you."

While the cubs slept, the adults ate.

"I bet Uhuru is going to beat her brother in every play fight." Kovu said, swallowing a hunk of meat.

"Why, because your sister beat you?" Kiara laughed.

"Oh, har har."

"Hopefully, she'll be a better hunter."

"Hey! You're a great hunter!" Kovu said.

"I had a good teacher." Kiara said.

Kovu frowned as he noticed a tearful look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... my parents. They would have loved to meet our cubs."

Kovu nodded. "Yeah..." he said, quietly. "I should never have opened my mouth. You would still be with them now."

"I don't regret coming with you, Kovu. I love you. But I love my family too."

"You can go back." Kovu said, softly.

But Kiara shook her head. "No," She said as she nuzzled under his chin. "If you can't go, then I'm not going."

"But-"

"Shhh, you'll wake the cubs." Kiara smirked.

Kovu sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with the stubborn lioness.

 **TLK**

A few weeks passed and soon the cubs were old enough to walk on their own.

Kovu and Kiara took them to a grassy area and allowed them to play while they watched.

As Kovu thought, Uhuru beat her brother in all the play fights they did. She was strong, no doubt, but Ahadi was cunning and after a few minutes, he was able to pin his sister.

Kovu laughed as he watched his cubs. "That's my boy!" He said, proudly.

Kiara rolled her eyes, amused. Soon the clouds began to gather.

Rainy season was near.

"Come on," Kiara nuzzled her mate. "Let's get the cubs inside."

 **TLK** : **A few months later...**

"Dad! Dad! Come on! Wake up!"

Kovu groaned as he placed his paw over his eyes. Then he felt a sharp pain to his ear.

"Ahadi-"

"Come on, Dad! You said you were gonna take us hunting!" Ahadi said as he jumped on his father's mane.

"Come on, daddy, _please_!" Uhuru said, smiling.

"You promised them, Kovu." Kiara said, as she lay against Kovu.

"Okay, okay." Kovu yawned.

Standing, the dark lion stretched as his cubs raced out the cave.

"I thought we agreed that _you_ were going to be the one to teach them to hunt."

When no answer came, Kovu turned to see that his mate had already fallen back alseep.

Kovu sighed as he followed his cubs outside.

"All right," Kovu said, quietly to his cubs. He had found an area with tall grass over looking where a flock of birds had their bug meals. "Relax, feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise."

The cubs followed their father's demonstration carefully.

"Okay, now what?" Ahadi asked, impatiently.

"Shhhh." Kovu shushed. "All right, on my signal, Ahadi, I want you to pounce on that bird at the edge. But don't kill it."

"But, Dad-"

"Don't kill him."

Ahadi sighed. "Fine."

"All right, one, two,"

Ahadi crouched low.

"POUNCE!"

 _Reow!_

Ahadi growled as he pounced onto the unsuspecting bird. The bird squawked, warning his flock to run before he used his foot to push Ahadi away. But Ahadi was cunning and grabbed the foot with his fromt paw and slammed the bird to the ground.

The bird was dizzy, but unharmed.

"Well done, Ahadi!" Kovu said.

The golden cub beamed.

"All right, Uhuru, you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I have a different hunt for you."

 **TLK**

Kovu led his cubs to a small river where fish could be seen wriggling around.

"Now, Uhuru, for this hunt, you'll need your claws ready to swipe. Like this," Kovu extracted his claws and with one swipe in the water, he caught a fish and threw it on the bank.

"Wow!"

Kovu chuckled. "Your turn."

Uhuru took a deep breath as she peered over the bank. Raising her paw, she swiped it on the water, but she lost her grip and fell into the water.

"Uhuru!" Kovu cried. "Are you all right?!"

Uhuru coughed as she nodded.

Ahadi laughed as he rolled on the grass.

The younger cub glared before looking up at her father. "Can I try again?"

"Of course!"

Uhuru shook herself to free herself of the water before walking back onto the bank. She rose her paw once more amd swatted it into the water, hitting a fish which landed on Ahadi.

"Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off!!! DAD!"

Kovu laughed as he flicked the fish off. "Well caught, Uhuru." He said.

Ahadi pouted as Uhuru puffed out her chest in pride.

"Come on, Ahadi, you try." Kovu said.

 **TLK**

"Mom! Mom! I caught a fish!" Uhuru said as she raced up with her sad and brother behind her.

Kiara smiled as she met her mate and cubs outside. "Really?"

"Pshh, that's nothing! I caught a bird!" Ahadi said.

"You both did excellent, you're going to make very fine hunters." Kovu said.

"What's for meal time?" Uhuru asked.

Kiara smiled. "What sounds good?"

"Zebra!" The cubs said together.

"Sounds good to me." Kovu said. "You want to watch us hunt?"

The cubs nodded.

"All right, let's go! You can watch the master."

Kiara laughed. "Oh, please!"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!** **Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Journey home

**meiloorun-notthe-fruit:** **Aw, thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it and to the comment thing, totally agree.**

 **Jason McCann: Something wrong?**

"Ha, pinned ya again!" Uhuru smiled as she stood over her brother, one late afternoon.

Ahadi pouted as he pushed her off and playfully growled as he leapt onto her back and flipped her.

"Atta boy." Kovu chuckled.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Please, Uhuru _let_ him pin her."

"Fine, believe what you wish, but my boy's gonna grow up to be the most fiercest ever."

At the word "fiercest", Kiara had gone quiet. She couldn't help but think of her younger brother, Kion. It had been nearly two years now since she and Kovu had left. Two years since she had seen her parents and friends. She missed them everyday, some days more then usual. Kovu made no sign that he missed his family and why would he?

Without another word, Kiara stood and walked away, leaving Kovu to watch the cubs.

The dark lion frowned as he watcbed her leave. He knew she missed her family and he had told her that she was free to go home to them, but Kiara had chosen to remain with him. Truth be told, Kovu was relieved, he didn't think he could live without her.

"Hey, Dad! Did you see me fight?" Ahadi cried as he ran to his dad.

"Yes, well done."

"Where's Mom?" Uhuru asked.

Kovu cleared his throat. "She went for a walk." He said.

 **TLK**

Kovu had just put the cubs to bed when he saw Kiara returning.

Making sure his cubs were asleep, Kovu rushed out to meet her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, sorry, I... just needed to alone for awhile." Kiara said.

"Thinking about your family?" Kovu asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Kiara started to sob as she leaned into her mate's mane. Kovu frowned as he nuzzled her.

"My love," He said quietly.

Once her crying had ceased, the young lioness leaned back until her red eyes met his green. "Thank you, Kovu."

Kovu smiled. "Come on, it's been awhile since we've gone night hunting." He said.

Kiara smiled back at him as they started off.

A few hours later, the two returned to their den, but instead of following her mate in, Kiara hung outside. It didn't take him but a second to realize his love had not followed.

"Kiara, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to take a short walk, I'll be in later."

Kovu nodded as he nuzzled her. "Be safe." He said.

Kiara smiled as she left.

The young lioness walked through her land, her eyes peering into the darkness, looking for nothing in particular. Soon she came upon the river and leaned down for a drink. As she was drinking, the ripples changed the reflection her face into another. Her mother.

Kiara frowned as she brought her head back.

 **TLK** "Kovu. Kovu!"

The dark lion opened his eyes and turned to see his mate staring at him with anxious eyes.

"We have to go back." She said.

That woke him up. "What?! Kiara-"

"Both of us, Kovu."

"But-"

"Kovu, we have to."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because if we don't, the Pridelands will die."

The dark lion blinked. "Good reason."

"We leave at first light, all of us."

"Kiara, slow down, I know you feel this is right, but I can't come with you. I've been exiled from both my and your pride. So, as much as I hate to say it, maybe it'd be safer if _you_ went and I here with the cubs."

"Kovu, I can't go without my family. I _won't_ go without my family."

"But your dad-"

"Will be fine. Please, Kovu."

The dark lion sighed before he smiled. "First light."

Early the next morning, the couple awoke their cubs and they started on their journey home.

Ahadi and Uhuru were bouncing up and down, excited to start their first adventure.

"When will we get there, dad?" Ahadi asked.

Kovu laughed. "Not soon, keep up!"

Kiara and cubs laughed as they chased after him.

The journey was a slow one, filled with questions from the cubs and answers from the adults.

Finally, they came upon familiar ground.

The Outlands.

Kovu frowned as he led his family away. As they walked, Kiara ran ahead. Suddenly she stopped, with a look of horror spreading across her face.

The Pridelands was destroyed.

 **I am so sorry this is late and short! Got busy! Next chapter will be a lot longer**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Kovu frowned as he came up beside his mate.

Kiara put a paw forward, but Kovu stopped her from going further. "Don't, we don't know what's happened."

"My home is destroyed, Kovu!" Kiara snapped.

"You don't think I don't see that?"

Kiara growled. "We have to find out what happened. My family-"

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Wrong."

The two lions jumped and turned to see a familiar monkey sitting close by.

"Mom, who's the creepy monkey?" Uhuru asked, hiding behind her brother.

"A family friend." Kiara said. "Hi, Rafiki, it's been awhile."

"Indeed, it has, princess." Rafiki said. He then smiled and hugged the young lioness.

"What's happened here?" Kovu asked once the two had pulled away.

Rafiki frowned as he looked over the land. "After you left, war broke across the land, the outlanders attacked us without warning. Your parents fought bravely, but... they didn't stand a chance. The pride landers lost and Zira cast out your parents to the Outlands. The land fell into ruins, it was Scar's reign all over again! Most of the herds left, the rains stopped..."

Kiara frowned. "What happened to the rest of the pride? Or Kion or the guard?"

"No one has heard from them and most of the pride have been held captive by Zira's pride."

"Where are my parents?"

"They are living in Zira's old territory."

"Can you take us?"

Rafiki nodded before noticing the two cubs. "Who is dis?"

"Oh, these are our cubs, Ahadi and Uhuru."

"Promise and freedom." Then Rafiki lit up. Grabbing his staff, he broke a fruit that was tied to it and turned to the cubs. He then took his finger and dipped it in the fruit and then smeared the juice upon the foreheads of each cub. "A promise of freedom." He whispered.

Kiara and Kovu exchanges glances as Rafiki stood and motioned them to follow.

The Outlands were as Kovu remembered, barren and wasted, the ground was hard and the termite mounds still hung over him like an evil being.

Finally, they came to a old cave.

Rafiki motioned them to wait whilst he went forward into the den.

Kiara frowned as she glanced at Kovu who nodded and sat with his cubs while Kiara took a step forward.

A few minutes later, a familiar lioness appeared from the den. Her pelt was dirty and a scar lay across her shoulder.

"Kiara..." She whispered.

"Mom!"

The two embraced, both mother and daughter. Tears were falling as Kiara cried. Finally, she pulled back when she saw another familiar being exit the cave.

Simba.

The once proud golden lion, was now skinny with scars over his face and body. His red mane was dirty and tangled. "Kiara."

Kiara sobbed as she embraced her father. "Daddy, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Simba sighed as he nuzzled her. Then his eyes met Kovu's and he glared until he saw the two cubs at his paws. Stepping away from his daughter, he approached the dark lion.

Kovu winced, waiting for a strike, but none came. Opening his eyes, he saw Simba frowning at him before he bowed his head.

Kovu nodded back.

"Are these my grandchildren?" Simba asked.

"Yes, daddy. Our son, Ahadi and our daughter, Uhuru." Kiara answered.

"A promise to freedom." Rafiki repeated.

Simba scoffed. "Our freedom, perhaps, but what of the pride? Zira has them."

"Zira banished us and kept our pridesisters. They've been starved and beaten." Nala explained.

"Have you heard from Kion?" Kiara asked.

"Zazu went on a search for him two months ago...He never returned."

Kiara whimpered. "Zazu is dead?"

"We don't know." Nala said.

"What about the rest of the guard?"

"They left with the rest of the herds."

"We have to find Kion, he can help us!" Kiara cried.

"What, fight Zira's pride?" Simba snapped. "No, it's too risky, even _with_ Kion." Then he sighed. "Besides, the Pridelands belong to Zira now, she got her wish. It's no use fighting for it."

"But we have friends on the inside!" Kiara said.

"Our once pride sisters are too weak to fight. They wouldn't last long." Nala pointed out. "I hate to say it, but your father is right."

Kiara stared at her mother. "Mom, you risked your life for your pride! You traveled away from your home!"

"That was a long time ago, I was young."

"Then let me go."

The group turned to Kovu, who had spoken for the first time since they had found Simba and Nala.

Simba raised an eyebrow.

"Let me go, I'll find Kion and bring him home."

Kiara frowned as she approached her mate and nuzzled him. "You have no idea where he is. And we need you here."

"Stop arguing, you two. Come, let's celebrate their return, Kiara I will go hunting." Nala said. "There are _some_ herds who have stuck around. We'll have to sneak in the Pridelands, but I know where there are not any guards."

"And I shall get to know our grandchildren." Simba said. "And our new son-in-law."

Kovu swallowed as Rafiki patted his back and the five all went into the cave while Kiara and Nala went hunting.

"So you're our grandpa?" Uhuru asked.

Simba nodded.

"I'm Ahadi!" The male cried jumping towards him.

"Hello, Ahadi."

"And I am Uhuru!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Simba said before turning to Kovu. "My daughter seems well."

"I would never have harm come to her."

Simba nodded. "Smart boy."

"Simba..." Kovu swallowed. "I hope you can forgive me for taking her away. I never wanted this to happen."

"No one did." Simba said, twitching his tail and allowing the cubs to bat it. "I'm just glad she is alive and happy."

Kovu sighed. "Simba, about the attack in the gorge... I had nothing to do with it, I never wanted that to happened."

"I know."

"What?"

"Nala explained it to me, made me see things differently. I wanted badly to apologize to you, but... I never got the chance." Simba smiled as he stood. "But I have it now. I am sorry, Kovu. I shouldn't have judged you."

Kovu smiled.

Whilst Simba was getting to know his grandchildren, Kovu had begun walked farther into the den he used to call home. The claw marks upon the wall brought back memories he did not wish to relive.

He could hear his mother's voice in his head as he came upon his old sleeping spot. He put his paw to his scarred eye and frowned. Because of his decision to leave, the Pride Lands fell to an evil lioness.

"Kovu!"

The young lion looked up and raced to the mouth of the cave where Rafiki, the cubs and Simba were standing. Kovu swallowed when he saw the source of the problem.

Kiara was walking up the path supporting a badly beaten Nala.

"What happened!?" Simba cried, racing to assist.

"Zira's pride...a few lionesses attacked us whilst we were taking down a zebra." Nala explained. "We wouldn't have made it if one of our lionesses had not intervened..."

"I'm glad they are still loyal." Simba said, helping his mate walk to the den where Rafiki stood, opening his fruits, ready to help.

"This could mean disaster for that lioness."

The former king frowned.

"Simba, she risked her life for a lioness who she no longer follows."

"And her actions are admirable, but what do you propose we do about this?" Simba asked.

"We need to do something! She wouldn't be in this mess if we hadn't gone to the Pride Lands!"

Kovu turned away and once again retreated back into the den, unable to listen to the bickering.

Walking past his old resting rock, he took his claws and struck a rock, leaving new claw marks beside the old ones.

"Kovu?"

Kovu turned to see Kiara approach.

"Was this your home?" She asked, glancing around.

The dark lion swallowed. "Yeah."

Kiara eyed the claw marks on the wall. "You made these?"

"It was... part of my training." Kovu explained. "To sharpen my claws and build up their strength." Extracting his claws, he placed them on the wall and sighed. "I never wanted to turn into a monster."

Kiara frowned. "Kovu, you are _not_ a monster."

"I am!" Kovu cried. "All my life I've been trained to kill, to follow in Scar's paw prints! Never to love! Look at the wall, Kiara! Their covered in the mark of a murderer!"

"Kovu, those are claw marks of a lion who obeyed his pride, he's gone now, you don't have to worry about him."

"And if he comes back?"

Kiara smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Then we'll fight him together."

Kovu looked away, his eyes falling once more upon the claw marks. "You showed me a life of fun and love, Kiara. You are my upendi, my love." He then turned to Kiara and licked her nose.

Suddenly Kovu lit up and looked around them. "Kiara, I may have an idea..."

 **TLK**

"Are you mad!?"

"Daddy-"

"No! This is not an option. Kovu, you're a father now, you can't just go walking up to the face of death!"

"She's my mother."

"Same thing!"

Nala winced as Rafiki applied more cream to a wound on her paw. "Kovu, Simba's right, it's too dangerous."

Kovu groaned. "Simba, it's our only option. It's simple, I go back to my pride, earn their trust once more and when the time is right, I'll strike!"

"Alone?"

"No. Rafiki?"

"Yes?"

"I need a favour. Kion is part of the Lion Guard and is contact with Mufasa, right?"

Rafiki raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Kiara explained it to me once." Kovu said. "Listen, if you can contact Mufasa, maybe he can find Kion."

Rafiki smiled. "That just might work!" Grabbing his staffed, he ruffled Kovu's mane. "I will return shortly!" With that, he left.

Ahadi frowned. "Who's Mufasa?" He asked.

Kiara chuckled. "A great lion who ruled over our land for many years."

"Was he better then Daddy?" Uhuru asked.

Kovu laughed. "Yes, he was. He was a gentle, caring king."

"Where is he now?" Ahadi asked, tilting his head.

The couple exchanged glances. "Well, he's dead, sweetie."

"What happened?"

"An evil lion wanted the land for himself... So he killed Mufasa. But then, his son returned and destroyed the evil king and became the rightful king of the Pride Lands."

"Where is the king now?" Uhuru asked.

Kovu looked up and smiled at Simba who was sitting next to Nala. The former king turned and cleared his throat. "That was me, cubs."

"You?! You're the lion?"

"Yes."

Uhuru excitedly stood and bounced. "That's so cool!"

Ahadi nodded. "Yeah!"

Simba smiled before catching Kiara's eye. "What?" He asked.

"We need that lion now. The one who risked his life to take back his father's land."

"Kiara-"

"No, Daddy, that land is your home, it's _my_ home and I am _not_ going to stand by and watch it be destroyed."

Kovu nodded. "Nor am I." He said. "Simba, this is the only way."

Simba frowned. "Kovu, you have a family now."

"And I will do what I must to protect them. _All_ of them."

Simba and Nala exchanged glances.

"Please, Simba, let me do this."

 **I hope you guys like this chapter!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Land

The Pride Lands, once green and full of life now was as dry as the Outlands.

A stick broke under Kovu's paws and practically crumbled into dust as he walked the land.

It was a difficult decision, leaving his family alone in the Outlands, but it was for the best, besides, he did not expect to be with his old pride long.

Skeletons of animals long dead sat, sadly as Kovu passed.

Pride Rock was in his sights as he scanned the area for his mother or any other pride members he once knew.

Suddenly, he was attacked and landed painfully on the ground as he felt claws dig into his fur, holding him down.

"Where do you think you're going, rogue?"

Kovu recognized that voice.

"Vitani!" He cried.

The lioness halted and retracted her claws before stepping off.

Kovu stood and stared into familiar eyes.

Vitani growled as she circled her brother. "What makes you think you can show up here all of sudden?"

Kovu cleared his throat. "Vitani, I need to speak to Mother." He said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to speak with _you_!"

"Vitani, this is important. I want back in the Pride."

Vitani laughed. "Do you really think you can just walk up and ask to _rejoin?_ Don't forget that you killed our brother!"

"That was a long time ago! The past is the past."

"Mother would disagree!"

Kovu took a deep breath. "Vitani, please, just take me to her."

The lioness glared once more before motioning her brother to follow.

As they neared Pride Rock, Kovu began to notice members of Simba's Pride. They appeared weak, but strong enough to stand on their own.

Kovu swallowed. It was his fault that they now lived the life they did.

Avoiding their gaze, Kovu began to recogize his old pride, including Nuka's friend, Dotty. The gray lioness glared as he passed.

Finally, they arrived at Pride Rock. Vitani led her brother into the den where a chill hit him.

"Vitani, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the west border."

Kovu frowned as he recogized the cold voice.

"I found someone." Vitani answered.

The owner of the voice made herself known as she walked put of the darkness, familiar eyes locking with Kovu's.

The lioness growled as she straightened. "Kovu."

"Mother." Kovu bowed, crouching low.

Zira frowned as she circled her son. "You've grown." She said.

"Mother, I humbly ask for you your forgiveness." Kovu said. "I was a stupid fool and I never should have betrayed you."

Zira turned as she went back to large slab she was sitting upon, the same slab where Simba and Nala spent their nights. "What happened to the princess you ran off with?"

Kovu cleared his throat as he remembered what he, Simba and Kiara had discussed what he should say. "Dead. I... realized that you had been right all along, so a few nights after I had... run off, I destroyed her." Kovu found it impossible to say he had killed her, the very word made his blood run cold.

Zira smiled. "Good, perhaps you are smarter then I realized. But if you had killed her, why haven't you returned?"

Kovu frowned. He had expected this question. "I feared Simba would find me and... I did not think I would be welcome."

"Got that right." Vitani rolled her eyes.

"Silence!" Zira growled at her daughter. Then she turned to her son, the smile returning. "Of course you are welcome, you did what was asked. Scar's ways run through your mind."

It took all Kovu had not to open his mouth to argue, instead he nodded.

"Vitani, have the Pride go on a hunt, we will celebrate Kovu's return."

Vitani nodded as she glared at her brother before exiting the cave.

Kovu smiled before noticing Zira approaching.

He winced, expected a strike, but instead, Zira nuzzled him. "Well done, my son." She said.

Kovu nodded, nervously.

 **TLK**

Vitani did as she was told and the Outlanders brought back a meal, though the feast was nothing more then a skinny zebra and a few rodents. Kovu tried hard to hide his sympathy as Zira pushed the Pride Landers away, ordering them to hunt for their own.

Vitani chewed off one of the zebra's legs and dropped it at Kovu's paws before going to take her own portion.

"It is good to have you back and soon, you shall take your place as the King of the Pride Lands." Zira said as she placed a paw on her own meal.

Kovu glanced around. What was there to be proud of? The lands were in ruins.

"What happened... after I left?"

Zira frowned. "After your betrayal, we attacked the Pride Lands. The fools didn't know what hit them. Simba was injured and weak and unable to protect his kingdom. Nala was the one to fight, but she failed miserably. I defeated both of them and claimed the throne, banishing the two."

"And their pride? Why did you let them stay?" Kovu asked.

"I thought they would be of use to me, but they stayed loyal to their old rulers. Only this morning, Nala attacked a herd of zebra that has stayed in the land, one of her lionesses went to help. Vitani has made sure that this lioness has learned her lesson. What was odd was that Nala was not alone."

Kovu swallowed a piece of meat.

"It seems that she was with another lioness, one I did not recogize. Anyway, where have _you_ been these last few years?"

Kovu nearly choked. "Uh...well, nothing, just traveling..."

Vitani raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Zira smiled. "Ah! You were trying to get on touch with Scar, were you not?"

Kovu frowned. _Odd question,_ he thought, but decided not to argue. "Yes."

"And did you?" Dotty asked.

"Yes." It wasn't a lie, Scar did appear to Kovu more than once.

"My son is finally following in the pawprints that have been set before him! Wonderful! Now let us retire to our den."

Kovu cleared his throat. "I'm going to take a walk, get to know the kingdom a bit..."

"Very well."

 **TLK**

Kiara sighed as she glanced at her cubs who were listening to one of Rafiki's stories. They were not sure what was going on, or why their father had gone to the next pride, but they knew better then to question.

"What's wrong?"

Kiara looked up as her father approached. "I'm worried about Kovu." She replied.

"He's a strong lion, I'm sure he can handle himself." Simba assured.

The former king frowned as his daughter stood. "Father, I am so sorry. Running away was a weak move and selfish one. I should have stayed, perhaps none of this would have happened. You and Mom would still be king and queen.

Simba nodded. "You did worry us greatly, but... you followed your heart and in doing so lived your life and gave us these beautiful grandchildren."

"But your life was ruined because of me!"

"Kiara, that was in the past. What's done is done. The Pride Lands were taken from us yes, but they did take our spirit. My father once told me that the Pride Lands were a part of us. It took me some time to realize what he meant, but now that I am older I know." Simba sighed as he continued. "And besides, all is not lost. We still have a chance to get back our home."

Kiara nodded as Simba placed his paw on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

 **TLK**

The moon was shining upon the land and had been for a few hours. Kovu carefully made his way out of the den, after making sure the Outlanders were asleep. He had been told that the Pride Landers had made a small home for themselves in a small cave not far from Pride Rock and that was Kovu's destination.

He was nearly there when he was suddenly attacked and pinned to the ground. _I really need to pay attention,_ he thought to himself.

"What do you think you're doing out here, Outlander?" A lioness growled.

"And so alone?" Another chuckled coldly, most likely the one who had Kovu pinned.

"How fitting. Since they took away our king and queen, we'll just have to take theirs."

"Listen, I'm trying to help you!" Kovu said.

"We don't want your help!" Another lioness snarled.

"Listen, I met with Simba and Nala! They're alive! They're living in my old den."

Kovu winced as he felt the claws upon his back slightly retract.

"They're okay...?" The lioness above him asked.

"Don't listen to him, Duma!"

But Duma ignored. "How is Queen Nala? We heard she was attacked this morning."

"She's all right." Kovu assured. "May I stand?"

"Oh, sorry." Duma quickly jumped off and Kovu sat up.

"What about the princess, Kiara?" One lioness asked. "You said you _destroyed_ her."

"I lied." Kovu explained. "Kiara is alive and well. We have two cubs. Now, please listen to me. I'm going to help you get back your land. I promise. First off, are you all here?"

One Lioness frowned. "All except for Mosi."

"Who's Mosi?"

"She's the lioness who tried to help Nala this morning." Duma said.

"Where is she?"

"The thorn patch. They threw her in this afternoon."

Kovu's eyes widened. "Is she alive?!"

Duma swallowed. "She won't be when the sun rises."

Kovu frowned. "I'm going after her, but I'll need someone to guide me. Duma?"

Before the lioness could agree, her friend, Diku, stopped her. "How can we trust you?"

The dark lion stepped forward. "I'm your only hope."

 **TLK**

"It's this way." Duma whispered as she and Diku together led Kovu through a gorge. As they were walking, Kovu noticed a broken tree with a patch of grass growing. He watched as the lionesses each bowed before continuing.

It was a tight squeeze, but Kovu managed to follow them to a cliff path.

Below they heard sobbing and peered over to see the said lioness, Mosi, tangled in thorns with her own blood staining her fur.

"Mosi!" Duma whispered.

Mosi looked up and relief appeared in her eyes, but that relief quickly turned to fear when she saw Kovu. "Behind you!" She cried.

"It's okay!" Diku said. "He's with us!" Then have turned to Kovu. "Aren't you?"

But Kovu ignored as he turned to the two lionesses. "Grab my back legs with your paws, Duma and Diku you grab Duma's. You're going to lower me down so that I may grab Mosi."

Diku and Duma did as they were told and lowered the lion down. Mosi whimpered, unsure to trust him as he reached out his paw.

"Mosi, I'm here to help!" Kovu cried.

Mosi sniffed as she grabbed his paw and the two were pulled up. Exhausted and in pain, Mosi hugged her pride sisters who took her into a safe embrace.

"We would have come sooner, Mosi, but the guards-" But Diku was interrupted by Kovu.

"Keep it down. We have to get back. Mosi, can you walk?"

"A little."

"We'll support her." Duma assured.

"Good, get her back to the den and hide her so the Outlanders don't know what we did."

"Kovu." Duma said, stopping him. "When will we have our home back...?" She asked.

Kovu managed a small smile. "Soon." He said before racing back for Pride Rock. He couldn't risk getting caught after dark. He'd already risked too much in saving Mosi.

Once he was back, he carefully made his way into the den before he was stopped by a set of familiar glowing eyes.

"Little late to be roaming, isn't it?"

"Vitani? I was getting a drink..." Kovu said. quietly.

"Oh? Where?"

Kovu thought quick. "I found a small puddle with some water..."

Vitani glared but didn't press any farther. Instead, she growled and walked back to the den.

Kovu let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and followed.

Early the next morning, Zira and Kovu were walking the land.

"The circle of life is a tale told to young cubs so that they will learn respect. But you and I know the truth, don't we, Kovu?"

Kovu frowned. "We do?"

"Of course! The circle of life is a fake! When we die we do not become the _grass_! We go to a higher power. Life is just a game, a survival of the fittest, where the strong prey upon the weak!"

Kovu swallowed as Zira grabbed a beetle that was crawling near her paw and crushed it. "And the weak beg for mercy."

Zira smiled as she licked her paw and turned to face the once beautiful land. "I learned long ago that to survive, you must stand firm, be strong. Show no mercy. And now look at me, Queen of the Pride Lands!"

 _Doesn't look so prideful to me,_ Kovu thought.

"And you, my son, will one day take my place as king. Something your father and I have been waiting on for some time."

 _Scar wasn't my father,_ Kovu wanted to scream.

"You will be in charge, your word will be obeyed! And perhaps, once you are ruler, we shall, with our pride together, rid this land of the Pride Landers and the old rulers."

 _No!_

"Come, Kovu, your glorious future awaits you!"

 _And it's covered in the blood of everyone I hold dear._

Together, mother and son returned to Pride Rock.

That night, Kovu once more snuck off, this time for the Outlands.

He was surprised to see Kiara waiting for him, her eyes full of love and relief.

"Oh, Kovu, you're safe!" She cried nuzzling him.

"I don't have much time." Kovu said as he explained his day.

"But-"

"I have to do it tomorrow night." Kovu said. "When my mother is gone, the Pride will run in fear and you and your family can return to Pride Rock."

Kiara sighed. "I know this is the only thing, but what if we _talked_ to Zira?"

"Kiara, she's gone! Out of her mind!" Kovu sighed. "Believe me, if there were another way, I'd take it. But she's too dangerous."

Kiara nodded before taking a deep breath. "You won't be alone." She said.

"Kovu raised an eyebrow before noticing four figures standing behind her.

"Hello, Kovu."

Kovu frowned as he recogized the golden fur and red mane. "Kion."

"We're behind you all the way, Outlander." Fuli winked and Kovu smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Simba asked.

Kovu straightened. "Tomorrow, we will save Pride Landers and together, we will destroy Zira and her pride and claim your land back."

Kion smiled. "To the Pride Land's end..."

"Lion Guard defend." The others finished.

 **Sorry it's late! But Kion's back!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Dark Turn

**Darkness is about to unravel.**

As the group was heading back, Kovu was stopped by Kion, the smile upon his face was replaced with a sinister glare.

"Don't think I'm doing this for _you,_ Outsider."

Kovu returned the glare, before backing down. "It's over, Kion, we've put the past behind us."

"You have, I have not. Because of you, the Pride Lands fell to that, that creature you loyally call 'mother'. You stole my sister from her home, endangered my parents, shifted the balance of the circle of life. You are just like your father."

"He wasn't my father!" Kovu shouted. Then he growled softly, not wanting to alert the others. "I am not related to either. Scar... just took me in."

"Look at yourself. You bare the same mark he did." Kion growled back. "Look at yourself and say you are not like him."

"I don't need to. I may share resemblance on the outside, but on the inside I'm pure."

"We'll see about that when I rip you open."

"I'm trying to help your family!"

"Liar! You betrayed my family. Kiara would be queen by. ow if you hadn't have stolen her!"

"She _agreed_ to come!"

"I never should have left. If I hadn't, Kiara would have been safe and never had met you."

Every muscle inside him tensed up and Kovu felt his hackles raised, but he calmed himself down. If he attacked Kion, he would lose what respect Simba and Nala had and he would be no better then Scar. Instead,

he took a deep breath and turned to leave.

"Kiara was happy when she came with me. She never wanted to become queen. Did you want her to be unhappy?"

Kion snarled as Kovu raced off, back towards Pride Rock.

The sun was beginning it's rise just as Kovu had settled back in the den. His whole body was exhausted from running back and forth. Sighing, he closed his eyes. Not much time had passed before he was jolted awake by Zira.

"It is time for training." She said.

Kovu held back a groan. He had gotten used to sleeping in the past few years, happy to not worry about what training he would have to endure the next day. He could already feel his muscles aching as he stood and walked out of the cave with his mother.

"Now, what training do you remember?"

"Is this necessary?"

"Of course!" Zira growled. "What if a rogue comes into our land? You're going to have to fight him off! You are going to be our ruler and be that, you must fight like one, understand?"

"Yes, mother."

"Now, what do you remember?"

"Everything." _Unfortunately_.

"Good! Show me."

Kovu fought an eye roll. He should have known. Raising his paw, he prepared.

 **TLK**

"Mom? When's dad coming back?" Ahadi asked with a bored voice as he flicked at a stick. "I'm hungry. I want to go home."

Kiara nuzzled him. "I know, dear, we all are. Daddy will back soon." Then she turned to her mother. Simba, Rafiki and Zazu, who had returned with Kion, were taking a walk, outside whilst Kion and Fuli went for a small hunt.

"Mom, what happened to Timon and Pumbaa?" She asked.

Nala frowned. "After the war, Timon and Pumbaa offered their home to us. Your father declined. He and Timon then got into a fight and they left."

"Why? I thought they were close."

"They were. But after we were banished out here, your father became angered.. He blamed Timon for losing you..."

 _Simba growled as he looked to the meerkat as they stood outside the termite den whilst rain fell, hitting their pelts. Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu and Rafiki had retreated deep into the den to avoid the rain... and the fight between friends._

 _"I told you to watch her!" Simba roared._

 _Timon frowned. "Look, Simba, I ain't her father, you are. I would have been more to happy to watch over her when she was little, but what you made us do was not baby sitting. She never had freedom. We let you do whatever you wanted. We devoted and even risked our lives to take care of you, we didn't plan to care for_ your _cub."_

 _"She could have gotten hurt! I asked you watch her so she wouldn't get injured or attacked!"_

 _"What were we supposed to do if she had gotten attacked? We ain't big, scary lions like you!"_

 _"That doesn't matter. What about Kovu? She would have never had met him if you had hidden better!"_

 _"She was nearly a grown lioness! That wasn't babysitting! That was stalking!"_

 _Simba growled as he paced. "My daughter is gone. You were supposed to be watching her."_

 _"You were close to her age when you ran away! To fight your uncle!"_

 _"That's different!"_

 _"How?!"_

 _Simba stopped and glared at the meerkat, unsure what to say, instead, he looked away, avoiding his friend's gaze._

 _Timon sighed. "Look, kid, I know you're hurting. I mean, to lose your daughter and your kingdom, I can't imagine what you're going through... but maybe we can help. Come live with me and Pumbaa, in the jungle. It'll be just like old times."_

 _Simba frowned as he hung his head, his dripping wet mane covering his eyes. "I will not run away from my home again." He said._

 _"Kid-"_

 _"Get out here, Timon, go live your happy life. Sorry I ruined it."_

 _Timon crossed his arms, annoyed. "Simba, I did not say that-"_

 _"Go!"_ _The meerkat frowned. His friend had never yelled at him before._

 _Pumbaa, who had crawled up to the mouth of the den along with the others, gulped as he walked out in the rain and nudged Timon._

 _The meerkat wiped his nose and jumped onto his friend. Wiping a tear, he casted a glanced at the lion he once called cub._ _Pumbaa opened his mouth to speak, but stopped._

 _With a small nod, he casted a small smiled towards Nala, Rafiki and Zazu before he and Timon started off towards their jungle home._

"...And we haven't seen them since."

Kiara frowned. "It's my fault they separated..."

"No, not it's not, Kiara. You followed your heart." Nala said as he nuzzled her daughter. "Like I did mine."

 **A short chapter, sorry, but I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the dark turn, though.**


	13. Chapter 13: Attack on Pride Rock

**Ki.ar.a092: Thank you for your input, but I don't normally have the time, and this story was really only done in fun. But I will try to watch for mistakes.**

Kovu winced aw he limped beside his mother as they started their return to Pride Rock. Zira gave a sideways glare to her son but trudged on whilst Kovu struggled to keep up. His muscles aching from the training before. He remembered everything, yes, but he hadn't actually fought in a long time.

"You seem to have lost your touch, my son." She growled.

Kovu fought to return the glare.

"How do you expect to fight off a rogue?"

"Why would a rogue try to claim this land? It's worse then that Elephant Graveyard."

"The land will return to it's true state once the rightful king is on his throne." Zira said.

"Really? Then we'd better get Simba back."

Zira halted and growled as she faced her son. "What did you say?"

"You heard me! Simba. The true king! We have no right to this land, mother."

"How dare you-"

"Dad?"

Anger was quickly replaced with cold icy fear as Kovu whipped his head behind him to see his son, Ahadi standing just a few feet away.

Zira followed his stare and gasped. "Those eyes... they're the same as..." She growled as she turned back to Kovu. "Kiara."

"Ahadi-" But Zira struck Kovu down and turned to face the young cub. "Hello, I am Zira. Your grandmother."

Ahadi shook his head. "N-no, Nala is."

"Ah, but I am your other one. Come here, young one."

Ahadi swallowed as he turned to run, but Zira pounced beside him, startling him to fall backwards and shiver in fear. Zira slammed her paw against his tail, preventing him from running away.

"Are you afraid, young one?"

Ahadi put on his best growl. "N-no."

Before Zira could ask another question, Kovu attacked her, throwing her to the ground.

Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Kiara and the others were searching desperately for Ahadi.

"He's not here!" Kiara cried.

"Calm down, sis. He probably just wondered off." Kion said.

Kiara turned to face her brother. "He wouldn't. He-"

"Kiara? What is it?" Simba asked, seeing the horrified expression on her face.

"He went to Kovu." She cried.

 **TLK**

Kovu winced as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Zira smiled as she turned to Ahadi who stood, shocked.

"Your father may have failed me," She said. "But I know you will not. Isn't that right, my little prince?"

Not far away, Kion was standing with Fuli. "We can't waste time. We need to leave now." He growled.

"I agree. Kion, you and I are going to to Pride Rock. Nala, you, Rafiki and Kiara are going to rally the lionesses."

"I'm going with you, Dad." Kiara said.

"No, you're not. Your mother will need help."

"Send Kion with her!"

"I need Kion's roar." Simba replied in a tone that made Kiara cease her arguing.

"And me?" Fuli asked.

Simba drowned. "Fuli, you can decline if you want... but I need you to go to Timon and Pumbaa. I want you to tell them I'm sorry. You're a skilled fighter and I hate to send to you, but you're the fastest of us all and I need them to know."

Fuli turned to Kion before turning back to Simba. "I won't fail you." She said and started off but before she could get far, Simba called to her. "I hate to ask, but could you take Uhuru?"

Fuli raised an eyebrow before nodding and allowing the cub to tag along behind her.

Simba nodded before turning to the rest of his family. "Come on. It's time to take back what is ours."

 **TLK**

Once over the border of the land, Nala, Rafiki and Kiara went to gather the lionesses whilst Simba and Kion headed for Pride Rock.

Staying low to the ground, father and son made their way to their destination. They were nearly there when they spotted Kovu hiding behind a rock. The dark lion caught their eye and motioned them to stop. The two did as they were told and listened as two lionesses passed by. Once it was clear, Kion and Simba raced to Kovu's side.

"Zira took Ahadi. I was on my way to her den when I noticed the lionesses close by."

"Kovu, the time has come. Us three are going to head to Pride Rock. You are going to get Ahadi and Kion and I will take care of Zira."

Kovu growled. "No." He hissed. "Zira is mine."

The two golden lions exchanged glances before nodding and the three started off.

Meanwhile, Nala and Kiara were becoming close to the den where the lionesses slept. A guard was out front, one of Zira's lionesses. Nala crept low, ready to pounce before suddenly the guard was struck down with a stick. Rafiki smiled as he stepped back.

"Your highness." He said, bowing.

Nala smiled as she stepped into the cave. The Pridelanders looked up, expecting Zira. But then a feeling that they had not felt in a very long time rushed over them, relief. Relief as they saw their true queen standing before them.

Duma stood and bowed as they did they all and Nala smiled. "Simba and I cannot thank you enough for your loyalty towards us."

"You are our queen, your majesty. We would never betray you." Duma said.

"Thank you. Now, you might be wondering where Simba is. He and Kion are on their way to Pride Rock. It is time to take back our land. Sisters, will you fight with us?"

The lionesses exchanged glances before smiling. "Until the last breath has escaped our lungs." Duma said.

 **TLK**

Pride Rock was crawling with Zira's minions. Kion growled softly. "Look at them." He whispered. "Sitting around like they have a right to be there."

"Calm down, Kion. What's the plan, Kovu?" Simba asked.

"Find Ahadi. I'll take Zira."

"And what do you suppose you'll do once you find her?" Kion hissed.

Kovu glared at him. "What I should have done when I first saw her atop Simba's throne."

Simba nodded and he and Kion walked off. Before Lovu could go off to do his part, he smelled a familiar scent falling from the top of Pride Rock. Snarling, he started up.

Atop Pride Rock, Zira stood with Vitani beside her and Ahadi standing before them. Dark clouds surrounded them, like an unseen evil, lurking above.

Kovu used his training, feeling the rocks under his paws and carefully avoiding any that would shift or make nose. As he became closer, he felt a presence.

 _Scar..._

"Well, haven't heard from you in a long awhile." Kovu said, quietly.

He glared as a vison of Scar appeared before him, his green eyes glaring hard. "You are making a mistake, Kovu."

Kovu smiled. "Are you... afraid?"

 _"I ask one more time for you to join me, to take over the land. It is your destiny!"_

"My _destiny_ is to be a good mate and a good father."

Scar growled. _"Don't be a fool_."

"Me don't be a fool?" Kovu growled, before lowering his voice. "I am not the fool here. Accept it, Scar, you lost. I did not return to claim the throne, I can to help my family, my real family. So get out of my way."

Scar growled before lowering his head towards Kovu and disappearing, forever.

Kovu allowed himself a small smile before continuing up the path.

Ahadi let out a shakey breath as he crouched low to the ground. Zira smiled as she paced. "Yes, you will make a fine king. We'll make a fine lion of you yet."

"Where's my dad?" Ahadi asked.

"You don't need to worry about him." Zira smiled. "I can make you a king Ahadi. A king of a beautiful land."

"But I don't want to be king."

Zira laughed as she pulled the young cub close. "Oh, but I think you do. You can be one of the strongest lions of the land. Animals will fear you."

"I don't want to be feared."

Vitani scoffed. "Just like his father, a little hairball like he is."

"I beg to differ."

The two turned to see Kovu leap into the surface, growling as he approached.

Zira snarled. "Take Ahadi! I need to teach Kovu a lesson."

Vitani did as she was told and grabbed the rub before raving down the path.

Kovu growled as he stepped forward. "I'm done being your little shadow, Mother."

"Do you honestly expect you can beat me?!"

Kovu lowered his head and hunched his shoulders, ready to attack and Zira roared as she rushed forward.

Vitani panted as she raced down the path, Ahadi in her jaws. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground. Ahadi cried out as he landed beside her. Shaking her head she looked up to see Kion standing over her.

"Give me my nephew." Kion growled.

Vitani growled as she struck his jaw and returned the gesture as the two started to fight. Simba appeared from the shadows and grabbed Ahadi.

As he was rushing to the exit, Zira's Pride gathered around.

Simba narrowed his eyes before he heard a familiar roar and Nala raced in, along the Pridelanders. Simba quickly placed Ahadi in a safe place and ran to join the fight.

 **TLK**

Kovu roared as thunder rumbled over head. Using his claws, he struck Zira down. The older lioness winced as she felt her jaw and felt blood dripping from it.

"So," She growled. "You did have some fight in you after all."

"Just needed something to fight for." Kovu panted. "Leave now, Zira, this plan belongs to Simba." The roars down below told Kovu that the Pridelanders were fighting back.

With his head turned, Zira leapt up and grabbed his mane in her teeth and swung him near the edge. Kovu gasped as he dug his claws in the rock and stopped himself from going over. At that moment, rain began to hit.

Zira snarled as she struck him down and he landed hard on the rock. Zira planted as she stood over him and placed her paw on his head. "You've lost." She snarled.

Meanwhile, Simba had rammed a lioness off Nala and helped her stand. "Are you all right?"

"I-"

But before Nala could finish, three lionesses leapt on top of them and held them down. Simba struggled before realizing that all his pride mates were down. His eyes widened. He had failed his land... again.

Kovu struggled to throw Zira off, but she had dug her claws into his fur whilst her other paw was on his neck, making him immobile. "Give up, Kovu. The Pride Lands are mine, the pride is mine and now your family is mine."

Kovu winced.

"You always were a weak thing. Perhaps I misjudged you. A shame, to think we called you our chosen one."

Kovu closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down.

His tear splashed to the ground the moment Kiara's did as she lay pinned to the floor.

Simba swallowed, ready to accept his fate, ready to be reunited with his loved ones. But before the evil lionesses could do anything, a blur of yellow spotted fur whipped through the cave, throwing the Outsiders off balance and giving the Pridelanders time to stand and attack.

Fuli stopped in front of Simba and smiled. "Need a hand?"

Simba's eyes widened as he heard a holler and Pumbaa and Timon came rushing into the cave with none other then Zazu and Rafiki behind them. With his stick, Rafiki struck the lions off and freed Nala and Simba.

Timon winked at his friend as they all charged into battle.

Ahadi frowned as he saw the battle that was playing out before him and quickly made his way back up the path where he saw Kion and Vitani still fighting. Carefully, he dodged them and raced forward.

Vitani panted as she growled. "

Zira glared at his son. "I should have chosen Nuka. At least he followed orders. And then maybe he would still be with us."

"Please..."

"Please? Is that all you can say? Please? You're weak, Kovu, you've always been weak."

Suddenly Kovu saw Ahadi pop from the ledge. "Dad!"

Zira turned and saw him as well. Seeing his chance, Kovu knocked her and grabbed her by the neck before swinging her way. Zira tried to dig her paws into the rock as Kovu did but the surface had become slippery due to the rain. She screamed as she went over, but Kovu grabbed her.

"Kovu! Kovu help me!"

Kovu's eyes widened in disbelief. "Help you!?"

"Please, I-I-"

"You don't deserve to live." Kovu snarled.

Ahadi frowned as he pulled himself up onto the top. "Dad? Dad, please, let's go."

But Kovu's eyes were still on Zira.

Ahadi swallowed as he stepped forward. "Dad, dad, remember... remember don't kill."

Kovu's eyes suddenly lost their rage and were replaced with sadness. Closing them, he began to carefully pull Zira up. The tan lioness sighed in relief as she stood.

Kovu frowned. "Run, Zira."

Zira looked up at her son.

"Run and never return."

Zira nodded sadly as she stood to leave but before she did she leapt towards Ahadi, roaring. Kovu reacted quickly and rammed her side. Zira lost her balance and slipped over the edge. Her screams were heard and soon came to a stop. Kovu bowed his head.

Vitani came to a halt, hearing the screams. She frowned as she backed away from Kion and rushed off. Kion wiped the blood from his jaw with his paw as he sat down to rest.

The Outsiders heard her cries and stopped the fight and Simba glared as he roared, his pride chasing them out of the den.

Ahadi sniffed as he walked towards his father and muzzled his leg. Kovu looked at him and sighed softly.

"Let's get out of the rain."

 **ANNNND That's this chapter! I'm so, so sorry that this took forever but I hope you guys like it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Home

As father and son reached the bottom, they saw the Outsiders gathered around Zira's lifeless body.

The Pridelanders stood proudly before their king and queen as Simba and Nala say quietly.

Kiara noticed her mate and son and ran to greet them, taking Ahadi in her paws. "Thank the Great Kings you're safe!" She cried, tearfully.

Kovu frowned as he stepped forward, towards the Outsiders. Kion and Fuli frowned as they watched the dark lion approached his former pride.

Tears streaming down her face, Vitani whipped around to face her brother. "Back off!"

"Vitani-"

"Murderer!! You've killed your own brother and now your mother! You are like Scar!"

Kovu swallowed.

"You've killed your family! You deserted them like old bones!! You are not my brother!"

Kovu's blood boiled. "No, Vitani, I am not. I never was. Zira stole my son and tried to kill me. It was self defense. I tried to save her, but if she weren't so bent on trying to destroy me, she would have survived. And I didn't kill Nuka. He brought that on himself. I had nothing to do with that." Placing a paw forward, Kovu growled. "Zira is dead. You no longer have the right to the right to be here. The true king and queen have returned and it is time for you to leave."

Vitani roared as she lunged for Kovu, but Kion got to him first and smacked her away. Kovu shot him a look of thanks and faced the others. Vitani rubbed her cheek as she was ushered back to join her sisters.

Simba cleared his throat. "As king of the Pride Lands, I banish you and your pride."

Vitani snarled. "With my mother dead, I am now the leader of this pride and what I say is to be. You may run us out, but we return each time. Each time more stronger, more skilled."

"Then my pride will stop you. And never again will we give up our land."

"Perhaps. But you and your mate will not live forever and when the time comes for you to join the stars we will attack and the land will be ours."

"No." Kovu said. "Because we won't let that happen. We will never stop fighting and we will never let this land fall into your paws ever again."

Vitani growled again before she noticed the Pridelanders step forward. And before she could do anything, Kion took a deep breath and roared.

The dark clouds shifted to form the heads of the great kings of the past and a strong wind hit Vitani and her pride, knocking them off their paws. As Kion roared, the Pridelanders shot forward, chasing the Outsiders out and away from the Pride Lands.

Simba and Nala smiled as they nuzzled each other before Simba turned to Timon and Pumbaa. "Timon-"

"Don't, kid." Timon said. "Don't apologize. We would have come no matter what. Your our cub and we will always be there for ya." Simba smiled as he hugged them both.

Kiara smiled as she hugged both her son and mate. "I'm so glad you safe!"

"We are too." Kovu said.

"It was so cool, Mom! Dad was awesome!" Ahadi said, proudly as he looked up at his father.

Kiara smiled as her eyes met his green. "I know." She said as she nuzzled them.

Uhuru raced up, smiling. "Dad! You're okay!"

"Yes and you are too." Kovu said as he nuzzled his daughter.

Simba smiled as he approached the family and nodded his head. "I'm proud of you, Kiara."

"Thank you, Daddy." Kiara said, nuzzling his mane.

Kovu took a deep breath as he turned his head towards the body of his mother. Slowly, he made his way to her. His paws felt as if he were walking through thick mud.

Once he got there, he sat down. Her body was limp and there was a bit of blood dripping from her nose. Her eyes were not tightly closed, as they so often were. Even when sleeping, she kept her eyes tight, as if she saw something in the darkness. Now, her eyelids were at peace. No longer would her dreams be plagued. She got what she wanted, for a time, she was the ruler of Pride Rock and now she was with her beloved Scar.

Kovu bowed his head and touched his nose to her ear as a sign of farewell.

Simba came up beside him, but said nothing. Zira may not have been the best mother, she may not have even been his true mother, but she was his guardian just the same.

Whilst father and son-in-law sat in silence, Kiara and Kion spoke.

"So, I suppose you and Kovu will be off again, huh?"

Kiara looked up, confused by her brother's words. In truth, she had not thought that far ahead.

"It's... it's all right with me, if you go." Kion said. "I can't speak for Mom and Dad. But I would understand. During my time out there, as a rogue, you get a sense of...freedom. The carefree life, Timon talks about."

"I never knew you were the 'carefree' type." Kiara smirked. She then looked around at the now smiling pride, whose faces had not smiled in a very long time. She watched as her cubs jumped and played and batted Rafiki's stick.

"I was a coward for running away." She said. "I had never wanted to be queen. When you came along, I thought there was a chance of the right being passed to you, but you had another calling. I loved Kovu, very much, I still do. But I never should have left. If I hadn't, none of this would have happened.

"True, but all things happen for a reason." Kion pointed out.

"We say that, but only to make one another feel better." Kiara said.

"Think about it this way, had you not done what you did, I would not have my niece and nephew." Kion smiled. "Dad was only a cub when he ran away from his home."

"Dad ran out of guilt and fear."

"And you did as well. Mom was your age when she left, to find help."

Kiara frowned. "You seem to be the only one who has stayed."

"Not... entirely true." Kion said. "I left... because I wanted to get out on my own. Live my own life."

"There is not a problem with that."

"Perhaps. But I also left because I didn't want the responsibility of being the Lion Guard leader anymore."

Kiara frowned. As far as she was concerned, being the leader of the Lion Guard was Kion's true happiness. He loved helping others and being there for someone.

As if reading her mind, Kion spoke. "This job was fun at first, when I was a cub. I took my responsibility and duties seriously and with pride. But then... I don't know. I guess, I didn't want to do it anymore."

"There's, there's nothing wrong with that either." Kiara said.

"No..." Kion then looked to his sister and nuzzled her. "I am glad you're home, sis." He said.

Kiara smiled before the two noticed Simba and Nala walking to them.

"Kiara, there is something we must discuss." Simba said. "You have a family of your own now, and your mother and I are not as young as we once were."

"What are you saying, Dad?"

"Kiara, the birthright is still yours. You can still be Queen of Pride Rock and Kovu can be King. If you accept."

Kiara's eyes drifted to Kovu's who had walked up beside her. "Kovu..."

"It's your decision." Her mate softly replied.

"We were happy in our own..." Kiara said so quietly that only Kovu could hear. "But this is my destiny. I can't leave my family again." She then turned to her family. "I would be honored."

Simba smiled sadly. He was well aware what Kiara would be giving up and he understood. "Are you sure?"

Kiara smiled as she nuzzled her father's rusty red mane. "Yes,"

Nala smiled as well. "Welcome home, my daughter."

Suddenly, there was a sobbing sound and they turned to see Timon and Pumbaa hugging each other. "Our little grandbaby is going to be queen!"

"Hey, you guys," Simba smirked. "Shouldn't I be the one crying?"

Kiara giggled as she turned to Kovu. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kovu?"

The dark lion smiled. "As long as I am with you, I don't care what happens."

Suddnely the pride began to lift their voices and roared triumphantly as Rafiki came fourth. Taking a fruit from his stick, he set it on the ground. He then grabbed a handful of dirt and smeared it across the forehead of Simba and Nala.

He then broke open the fruit and smeared its juice across Kiara and Kovu's forehead.

He then motioned them up Pride Rock. Kiara and Kovu exchanged glances before Kiara noticed her parents bow towards them.

Then, as one, the young lions ascended Pride Rock where they came to the edge. As the true heir, Kiara roared first, and then Kovu before they both roared together in harmony, joined by the pride.

Ahadi and Uhuru roared beside their grandparents and Rafiki rose his stick into the air just as rain picked up. Clouds formed into a familiar being that only Simba noticed. His father's voice whispered into his ear. "We are one."

Simba felt a tear come to his eye as he watched his daughter and son-in-law claim their part in the Great Circle of Life.

 **And that is the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this little story. For those who read Simba's Pride and Joy, don't worry, I'm still working on it and hope to post the next chapter soon. Thanks for all who have been reading this tale!**


End file.
